I wish that I had Pony's girl
by xoxPony'sAngelxox
Summary: Ponyboy gets a girlfriend but what happens when Sodapop falls in love with her?


"Pony;s got a girl!" Two-Bit cried walking into the living room behind Ponyboy. Pony just blushed and didn't deny it.

"Is that right?" I asked trying to act shocked which wasn't hard since I was.

"Oh shut up Soda." Ponyboy said sitting down on the couch next to me.

"How'd you meet her? What's her name?" I had so many questions. My baby brother met a girl. Well I guess he's not really a baby I mean he is fourteen years old for crying out loud.

"Her name's Maddie, she's just a girl from school that's all." Ponyboy said as his ears turned red.

"Pony's growing up!" I squealed as me and everyone else began to laugh except for Ponyboy.

"Well she's coming for dinner tonight is that okay Darry?" Pony asked. Darry just nodded and then walked into the kitchen to make dinner. At that moment we heard a knock on the door as all the guys began to 'oooh' and whistle. I kinda felt bad for the kid. He blushed and opened the door.

The most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked through the door. My jaw dropped. She had black hair, crystal blue eyes and porcelain skin. I know I shouldn't be thinking this way since she's my little brothers girlfriend but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Ponyboy introduced her to everyone and I couldn't say anything when he said my name so I just smiled and nodded. She smiled back, she had the prettiest smile I'd ever seen. I mentally kicked myself, she was Pony's! I want her to be mine. No Soda! You don't even know her! I tried my best to think of something else.

The whole gang decided to stay for dinner tonight since Maddie was here. Only me, Darry, Ponyboy, and Maddie sat at the kitchen table though. The rest of the gang gathered around the TV which made it pointless for them to be there.

"So Soda you work at the DX down the street don't you?" Maddie asked after we all got settled.

"Y-Yeah." I stammered out. I probably sounded like an idiot.

"Oh my big sister has a huge crush on you." Maddie said. I kind of laughed then thought a moment. Her big sister? See she's too young for me. Why doesn't she have a crush me? Stop Soda! I would never do anything to hurt Ponyboy. The whole dinner Ponyboy kept giving her these looks. The way he looked at her made me sick. Like he was in love with her or something. The worst part was that she was giving him the same look right back. I couldn't keep my eyes of them as bad as I wanted to. I don't know why I was falling so hard for her when I barley knew her though, It was just something about her, something that made her different from any other girl. Then I saw Ponyboy take her hand and her blush and giggle. I should be holding her hand, Ponyboy's too young to be able to show her love but I'm not. Man this girls bringing out a new side of me that I don't like.

"So your fourteen to Maddie?" I asked as an excuse to hear her voice again.

"Yeah, how old are you?" She asked, her eyes fixed on me.

"I'm sixteen." I said with a smile.

"Seventeen soon." Ponyboy said. I glared at him. I didn't want her to see me as too old even if I was. I don't know why I was so caught up on her I only met her once.

After dinner we all joined the others in the living room to watch TV. I sat on the couch and Maddie sat down between me and Ponyboy. I couldn't help but smile. She smelled good too. Like vanilla. Ponyboy put his arm around her which really stung.

"We're gonna go talk in my room." Ponyboy said pulling Maddie off the couch. My eyes got wide and I looked over at Darry, sure he would stop them.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Was all Darry said. My eyes got even wider. Ponyboy nodded and smiled before heading off to his room with Maddie.

"What the hell Darry you cant let them be alone in his room!" I cried.

"Its not like he's gonna do anything with her while everyone's here." Darry said. That was true, pony was smart enough to not do anything especially with all of us sitting here. But if I was alone with Maddie I wouldn't be able to control myself.

**Sorry this chapters not very good. The next one will be better. I don't own the Outsiders (I forgot to say that at the top) please review, and I promise it will get better. And the next chapter will be longer, thanks for reading!**


End file.
